1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to oxygen lances used in the smelting of steel within basic oxygen furnaces. More specifically the invention relates to an oxygen lance assembly which may be easily disconnected from a support head mounted on a lance support carriage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patents of the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,620,455 Nov. 16, 1971; 3,827,632 Aug. 6, 1974; 3,912,244 Oct. 14, 1975; RE: 28,769 Apr. 13, 1976 and 3,972,515 Aug. 3, 1976. The present invention is an improvement over these patents.